Justice League Night
by Phoenix Artemis Halliwell
Summary: It's your average Bat family Dick, Jason (sorta), Tim, and Damian; only there one catch it just so happens Bruce has another blood child. What would the Batman do to save her from the clutches of Cadmus and Lex Luthor? Is she just another Cadmus clone or is she something much more? What will Batman do when he finds out who the mother is? Tell her? What is Lex's plane?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone this is just a short preview to see if people like this please reveiw and comment to let me know what you think. To my Consequences readers I am trying my best unfortunately life is in the way on top of having a muse that will give me ideas for everything except the Musketeers so I decided to start another venture while I wait for inspiration to that.

Thanks Phoenix

Prologue

Hello, my name is Andromeda Prince-Wayne aka Shadow. I was born like anyone of you but, unlike most of you i was born from a surrogate mother and unlike any of you I was created not conceived. DNA samples were taken from several members of the Justice League by Lexcorp and Project Cadmus. Two of those samples were from my biological parents Bruce Wayne aka Batman and Diana of Themyscira aka Diana Prince Aka Wonder Woman. I am not exactly a clone but neither am I exactly human. I am something in between. I was called Project A-THETA which from the lips of a growing little girl became Atheia the name I gave myself and which eventually became my code name. I was created to take down the Justice League and to expose all of their secret but, what Cadmus bid not expect was for me to be my father's and mother's daughter to fight against corruption and injustice wherever it may be but, the most important thing that they underestimated was my free WILL. And this is my origins.


	2. Tell Me No Secrets REDONE

**REDONE**

Warning Language

Disclaimer I do not own dc but the characters I create are mine.

Chapter One

Tell Me No Secrets

The night air brushed by her face as she ran through the streets of Gotham this was one of the few times she actually felt free, when she snuck out for a 'run'. Gotham was different from Metropolis for one it was in all aspects darker not to mention it had the Joker another was The Batman. _I hope this works. Please, by Athena make it work. _She thought to herself as she leaping across buildings running over the rooftops and falling into a rather tranquil pattern. Run. Jump. Touchdown. Run. Jump. Then her earpiece came to life. . .

"Just what the _Hell_, do you _think _you are _doing?"_ Came the not so friendly voice of Lex Luthor, "Get back here NOW!?" He yelled in tho the speaker making her wince.

When she arrived back Lex was waiting for her at the entrance to his "secret" underground lab in side of the Gotham Lexcorp building which was only out shinde by the Wayne tech one. Mercy, Lex's bodyguard stood just behind him with three other non described men wearing all black uniform without identification.

"Damn, you stupid girl. YOU could have ruined everything if the Bat. . ." Lex could not finish he was so mad he just growled.

_SMACK! _ Lex had back handed the girl with his Steel Gloves causing her to be thrown to the ground. Atheia as she called herself looked up from her place on the concrete ground a minimal bruising starting to show. She hated him she was not a child they could just order around anymore but, what she hated the most was what he said next and she could do nothing about it.

"Now listen here _clone_, I own you and don't forget it. The next time you try to pull one of these stunce I will _end_ you." He said in his most death threatening voice.

Atheia said nothing just simply aloud the guards to put on the inhibitor collar. She held her tongue she did not need to get lashes over this too. But, it was worth it. The USB she used to steal Cadmus and Lexcorp information had been left for someone special to find.

xxXxx

Batman was sitting in front of the bat-computer going over that nights events when he heard the english accented voice of his butler and friend Alfred Pennyworth. "Sorry, to bother you sir, but this package arrived for you a couple hours ago when you and Master Tim were on patrol."

Batman lowered his cowal as he took the small package from Alfred. He examined it, packages that came at night were rarely good. Especially when they did not have any postal markings on it. Instead it simply read **Bruce Wayne** in bold black marker in a non described hand writing style on the cardboard paper.

xxXxx

_Several hours later._

After going through all necessary screenings and decontamination process, Bruce was ready to open it and see what was inside. When he did he found a white box containing a Lexcorp/Cadmus USB drive. Alfred being ever so curious was looking and upon seeing the USB whispered, "My word, who would send you such a thing, now Batman on the oth. . ." Alfred never finished that sentence as he and Bruce exchanged looks. Bruce took the USB and connected it to a computer that he had disconnected from the mainframe as a precaution.

The computer lite up on the screen when he noticed a flashing yellow document he clicked it and a file appeared named Project A Theda. He opened it and up came a video feed. And Lex's voice came through.

"The date is January sixth and we will beginning the process to making a clone out of genetic sample B-101 and W-111 this is the third and hopefully finale attempt for life to be created."

As batman watched they injected a sac like womb with two needles one dyed black the other red while the liquid in side was an eerie green. The liquide from the needles seemed to spine forming a spinning flower like shape that slowly turned from a mud brown colour to a brilliant Blue. the blue condensed into the middle as the liquid around it turned in to the green again.

"HA, ha it worked." Lex said.

"Yes, Mister Luthor but the fetus is blue not pink red." Said a Doctor next to Lex.

"We have never combined successfully these two genetic samples until know the thing will be hafe Amazon we don't have any information to go on except what is in front of us." He got closer to the Doctor as he got angerer at the fact that _these idiot can't see it. "_ That's why we are not going to rapidly age the clone the only thing I did that could alter any results was I coded it so it would become male I want to see if the Amazonian blood genetically only can produce females. This time it WILL reach Maturity or its on YOUR HEADS!" He screamed as he stormed out of the room.

The next video pic was of a screaming health looking baby _girl_, being held gently by apparently a woman who gave birth to the clone. "Hmmm, interesting." Batman muttered. And the videos kept coming showing one of the now three year old fighting a full grown male and wining in remarcable time (if Bruce had to admit anything to himself he felt this was scarily similar to the early life of Damian). Then the eight year old girl picking up rocks twice her size and throwing them across the room with relative ease. One of the most recent was one of her in a tube in some kind of liquid she had an inhibitor collar on and was bound so she could not move with medical sensors stuck to her almost completely naked body.

The Doctor said, "Initiating test number ten out of ten on subject A-theda 03." The scream that followed was blood curdling so much so that even the Dark Knight had to look away knowing full well he'd have to watch it again but he could not help the involuntary action as Wonder Woman's daughter cried out for all she was worth. She was most likely no older than fourteen.

He put his finger to his earpiece but, stopped he turned around and froze the frame bringing the girls face in to full view as she looked daggers into the Doctor's eyes one that could most definitely conpet with the batglare when the machine had stopped. But, even with the air mask on there was no denying it he only needed to do a DNA test but, somehow he already knew.

CRASH! Came the sound of Alfride's tray catering to the floor as he two looked at the young teenage on the screen as he stuttered out "She. . .sh. .e . . . looks just. . li. . like . . ."

"My, Mother but with black hair and hazel eyes." Bruce said as he looked at well his daughter. Bruce did not know what to do he was speechless awed, surprised, and fairly pissed off but, be on that he could not do much. Batman on the other hand was quickly formulating a plane as he did so he called Nightwing and Superboy to join him. As he waited for them he thought _what am I going to tell Diana?_

Ok so if you like this please review and comment it will help me know if anyone likes it.

The name Atheia is pronounced Ah-Thee-ah.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
